I Love You, No! I Said It First!
by BatDemonNinja
Summary: Love is a difficult matter to handle. You can take it head on, or run from it like a sissy. But the real matter is being able to say it first. Warning: FrUK. GerIta. Ameripan. T because it's France!
1. Chapter 1

BDN: hi peoples of the fanfic world! How's life? Well for me I'm just tired and bored out of my mind! So I decided to catch up on my fan fiction.

Britain: so, instead of getting to work on your chapter story you decide to make a bunch of new ones? Bloody hell Chiba, you said you were going to be committed!

BDN: _ I'm sorry Britain, but I cant think how to make it any farther, I can imagine it but when I try to type its like trying to keep America away from hamburgers. It's hard!

France: Britain, don't hurt her feelings, she's already has a bad taste in fashion, isn't that enough?

BDN: WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FASHION SENSE?

France: *insert creepy French laugh* please Miss Chiba, you walk around in public with a simple T-shirt and jeans when you can do so much more. And let me not start with your hair~

Britain: Frog! Quit it! She'll do something bad to you!

BDN: …. That's right francy pants, listen to Britain...I could make your life HELL

France: *Glomps Britain* if you touch him I'll have your head!

BDN: kukukukukuku…..lets get this started

**Disclaimer: don't own Hetalia. Cause yeah, a 17 year old girl just has the ultimate power to own an anime series is an everyday thing. pfft**

* * *

The air was sweet around the small Italian house as France stood at the front door. He closed off his soft blue eyes before making a hesitant knock on the door. The sound of a thud and metal clashing to the floor was vaguely heard by the blond nation as he heard a shrill 'coming~' and wild footsteps head towards the door. The door was flung open to see the sight of a brunette Italian man in civilian clothes, the Italian tilted his head as he saw France at his door way.

"Francis? What are you doing here?" he asked as he stepped aside to let his sibling in. France nodded in thanks and walked inside before answering.

"Ah, Feliciano…I just wanted to talk with you and Germany. Please, for a little while." Francis asked politely. This shocked the Italian but nodded none the less.

Ten minutes later France sat opposite of Germany and Italy as they sat in a pregnant silence. Francis nervously twiddled his thumbs as he planned what to say the two. But fortunately Germany spoke up.

"What did you want to speak with us about, France?" he asked while Italy began to hum an annoying tune. This seemed to pull France from his thoughts as he looked at the two. He coughed to clear his throat before speaking.

"Feliciano, Germany, could you tell me…when you know you're in love?" Francis asked timidly as he looked down at his tightened fists in his lap. The humming abruptly stopped and the silence grew thick. The three nations sat in complete silence until the smallest of the three spoke up.

"Veee~? Francis? Why would you want to know that?" the Italian asked before gasping, "Do you think your in love? That's wonderful! Veee~ what's her name? Is she pretty? Does she have huge knockers?" Italy shot question after question that only made France redder by the second. Feliciano was about to ask if Francis knew the lady's bust size until the phone rang loudly and he quickly jumped up.

"I'll get it~" Italy said happily and practically danced out the room to answer the phone which left the two blondes in the room alone. A small silence was continued with only the sound of Feliciano talking on the phone with his identical brother, probably to complain about Spain. France turned back to his lap and started to fiddle with his thumbs again. He almost thought he was alone until a German accent spoke.

"So you want to know if your in love 'oh great nation of love'? I thought you French were the definition of love…" said the tall German. Francis winced slightly and tried to keep from shaking at the coolness of Ludwig's voice.

"Well, if you love someone….I guess you have to have known them for a long time, spent days together just to bond…you don't care about their problems, whether it'd be a personality that gives you the high blood pressure or an idiot curl that can never stay down. You want to be in their life no matter what and will do anything to make it happen…I think if you're in love then you should be thinking of that person as we speak…are you thinking of that person?" Germany asked as he stared at France's still form. The said Frenchman slowly lifted his head to look at the German.

"Oui, I am…." He admitted. Ludwig gave the slimmest smile before glaring.

"Then what are you doing here? Go get them!" he ordered. Francis jumped at the German's loud voice and immediately stood up.

"B-but, what if they don't like me back?" France asked quietly while looking back at Feliciano who still hadn't stopped talking. Both countries were living happy and healthy, with Italy being so open and Germany slowly opening up also, it truely made France jealous.

"Are you saying that the almightly France, land of love...is scared?" Germany started. Francis tensed slightly. no...he wasn't _scared._ He was the most feared country during Napoleon's time, he was the envy of others, only rivaling to Italy when it came to romance. Like he was afraid of rejection, he could just go and find a new one! This self ego booster seemed to make the Frenchman stand taller than before.

"Non, I'm not scared..." Francis said before marching past the blond German and out the door. Inside, Italy poke his head out to see only Germany in the room.

"Ve~? Where's Big Brother France?" he asked as he checked under the table. Germany smirked before walking to his Italian lover and picking him up to toss him over his shoulder. Said Italian squeaked at the sudden movement and looked at his German lover.

"You don't need to concern about that wine-pussy..." Ludwig said while walking down the hall to the bedroom, this talk of love made him overly mushy today...

Meanwhile, France marched down a lone road in confidence before stopping and shouting to the heavens

"WHERE THE HELL CAN I FIND THAT BRIT?"

____

_Don't worry Arthur..._

* * *

BDN: I'm not proud of this. So review if you want. I might continue hopefully


	2. Chapter 2

BDN: Hola! Here's numero dos of my little chapter story! Happy Belated Valentine's Day! My boyfriend gave me a crappy present for the real day but now I have a gold necklace!

Britian: Wonderful! Now can we get to my part of the story now?

BDN: Si!

Britain: Will you stop spluttering that Spanish jiberish! What are you? Spain? Mexico? Chile?

France: Hey! Don't be mean!

Britian: shut it frog!

BDN:-_- let's go and continue...

**Disclaimer: No tengo Hetalia! **

* * *

The cherry blossoms fell gently into fresh puddles as England walk down the small path that would lead him to a large Japanese style house. England sighed as he ruffled his messy blond hair, why was he here again? Oh yeah...cause when it came to stupid stuff the Brit had no idea how to handle it...

England sighed yet again as he stopped infront of the door and started to knock on it. Inside was the sound of a horribly dubbed explosion and the annoying curse of ' dammit Japan! The knock distracted me! Redo! Oh wait, coming~' soon the door opened to show the last person England wanted to see, America...

"Hey! It's good ole England! What are you doing here?" the American asked cheerfully while dragging the Brit inside. England allowed this act because he knew he couldn't stop the taller man.

"I actually wanted to talk with Japan but since you're also here then I guess I should talk with both of you..." England said plainly as he was finally pulled into the living room where Japan was. Said Japanses man was there, putting up the videogame he had out before turning, that's when England noticed something very wrong with this image. Yes, this was Japan, but the man was not wearing the traditional yukata he SHOULD be wearing, instead he wore an overly sized T-shirt that had the words 'GOD BLESS AMERICA! WE HAVE CAKE!' scrawled over the front...and nothing else...as far as the Brit knew...

"Ah! K-konnichiwa England-san...um...I'm not really decent...I'm going to change!" Kiku blurted out before escaping the room from America's laughter and England's endless stuttering. To say England was surprised wasn't even the half of it. What kinda of god awful influence has interaction with _America_ done to this island nation? Did England really want to ask for advice from these two?

Moments later all three nations sat in the main room with tea in hands and silence filled the room. England was trying a good reason to start but was soon broken from his thought by a loud voice.

"Sooooo, Why'd you come here anyway?" America asked. England spluttered from his tea for a good minute before setting the cup down and looking at Kiku and Alfred with a blush on his cheeks.

"W-well, America...Japan...I wanted to ask you something a little important." he asked shyly, dear god what was wrong with him?

"What?" asked Japan as he settled down his tea to finally look at the Brit. England coughed nerously before actually speaking.

"I wanted to ask you...what's it suppose to feel like when your in love?" he asked nerously before looking up at the two. Both stared at him in an uncomfortable silence as England started figiting.

"W-What? Are you in love? Oh MY GOD!" America yelled while tugging at his hair. Japan tried to calm the American down and England was about to curse the Yank out but was interuppted again by a loud beep. Alfred seemed to freeze before letting go of his hair and standing up...

"I'll be right back..." he mumbled before turning and immediately leaving the room. Silence fell yet again for a small time as England stared where Alfred dissapeared to before Kiku mumbled to answer the question on the Brit's mind.

"He's getting my medicine together..." he whispered while looking down. That seemed to click the Englishman's mind into the right place to know. Oh...that. England soon looked down himslef before mumbling.

"Are they still there...?" he asked timidly while lifting only his eyes. Japan nodded slightly before speaking again.

"I used to hate him..." England's head seemed to snap up when he heard this and nodded for wanting Kiku to continue. "When I first met America-kun I thought 'This guy is a jerk, but he has a huge army pointed at us' and it was a hate/fear feeling for him every since. Then the Second Great War came and after winning against Russia-san and China-kun I grew cocky...I was almost positive that I'd be successul...but I was wrong...my hate grew and I got to the point where I hurt America-kun and thought he was too weak to defeat me...but no, I was wrong, America has more power than I could ever imagine. I payed for my sins and I don't regret it." Kiku suddenly smiled, "Cause after the bombings America-kun immediately came to find me and nursed me back to health..or at least to walk and enjoy life again. I realized during those years of recooperation that I truley loved...Alfred-kun. Do you understand what I'm trying to say Arthur-kun?" Japan asked.

England dumbly nodded "Yeah...I think I do...no matter how much you and Alfred fought, no matter how much you hated each other, no mattered how much pain you went through. You ended up together because of that history, no matter how bloody it was...yeah...I understand..." Arthur said before standing up, "I apologize Kiku, but I must be leaving." Japan merely nodded and watched as the Brit left.

"Good luck, England." was all the Japanese man said as the Brit exited the door. Only a second later America returned with a glass of water and a few pills in his hand to look around.

"Hey Kiks, where'd Iggy go?" the blond man asked as he walked over to Japan and handed him the items in his hands. Japan merely shook his head and put the glass and pills on the table before pulling the man to sit down.

"He has someone to meet...Alfred?" he suddenly asked. Said American turned his head only to meet with a pair of lips to his. Only a second passed before Kiku pulled back and blushed deeply "...I just wanted to thank you for caring so much for me..." was all the short nation said before reaching for his pills and taking them. Alfred watched his lover drink the water before grinning.

"I love you too...Kiku..."

Meanwhile, England was taking a plane straight to the first place he had to be.

"I hope that wine-sucking pussy is there..."

____

_Get ready Francis..._

* * *

BDN: I swear I didn't expect this to go this way! Anyway~ I'll get the last chapter tomorrow~

France: Yes! Finally some fluff for us!

Britian: Whoopdie Doo...

BDN: Anyway...I'd just like to make a shout out: Hi America~!

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

BDN: :D Final Chapter! This is a truely glorious day for me~

Britian: Finally! The actual fluff is coming up! Frog! You got the machine ready?

France: *behind complex looking machine* I'm no good with this kind of stuff! Get Germany!

BDN: Ok! you guys have been talking about your fluff for hours! What the hell are you planning to do with it?

Britian: Hadn't you heard? A couple's fluff make the most delicious sweets, so when you finish this chapter We'll have our fluff candy!

France: Oui! It's going to taste like tea and wine! I just know it!

BDN: Oh...Can I has some?

France and Britian: It depends...

BDN: Q_Q Let's start so I can hopefuly get some fluff candy...

**Disclaimer: Really?**

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_A little England sat at the stream's side, staring at his own reflection. The mini nation was too deep in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him until a figure towered over him and showed his face on the water's reflection._

_"Salut, Britian. Comment-allez vous?" asked a slightly taller nation named France. England glared at France's reflection, not bothering to turn around. _

_"Go away frog! Why the bloody hell do you come over here all the fucking blazing time? This is my spot!" yelled an irritataed England as he felt his blood pressure rise, and he was just a little kid!_

_"Ohonhonhonhon..When did you proclaim this area as your own? I don't see your name on it." said a smug France as he walked up and dropped himself beside the smaller nation. England merely hummed in annoyance as he wished to use something to bash the frog's head in. That's when he spotted a book on the French boy's lap and thought how well it would work in his plan. As he began to reach for it he gasped as the taller blond took his wrist to stop him, England looked up to glare at smug blue eyes._

_"I was sure you were distracted at looking at your own reflection..." mumbled England as he removed his hand and pouted to cross his arms. Francis chuckled before ruffling the boy's hair._

_"Please, with those monstronsity's you call brows I can't help but stare at those instead." said France as he looked at England who was now looking at the book. "Oh? You wish to see what I brought today?" he asked the younger nation. England snapped his eyes back up and was about to curse the older out but since curiousity took over he just nodded. France just smirked and began to open the book to the first page. "It's a romance story..."_

_"Of course it is..." sighed a displeased England as he stood on his little legs to walk away. He didn't want to hear one of the surrender monkey's porn stories again. He got that enoguh from Scotland. But as the nation began his first step he was pulled back by the edge of his hood and forced to sit down._

_"Now listen! It's not as bad as it seems. It has magic~" France cooed as he began reading to the little nation. England listen in mild wonder about the story of a selfish prince who was never nice, but one day was turned into a frog, so he was all alone before a pretty princess found him and was told to kiss the frog. The princess wasn't convienced and never did but she did take the frog to live with her. And over time the frog and the princess started to warm up to each other until one day the princess admitted she fell in love with the frog and could kiss him now. And that's what she did, and then immediately the frog turned into the beautiful prince he once was and said he loved the princess with all his heart and blah blah blah cause England suddenly lost interest after that._

_France quietly closed his book before turning to England "Hm? How was it?" he asked while inspecting the little boy's face. England merely shrugged and looked away boredly._

_"Like you, cheesy and appaling." England muttered and was pleased to hear France's gasp, that was until he felt hands on his shoulders and was being shaken violently. _

_"You little brat! What are you going to do when you fall in love and have your first kiss?" growled Francis as he let go of Arthur. The little Brit furrowed his brows before answering._

_"Well, I'd take her here...and tell her that I lover her...then I'd kiss her." He said proudly while crossing his arms. France gave the smaller nation a bland look._

_"I don't think so, cause I'm going to take the one I love here." Francis said while standing up, England glared and stood as well._

_"You bloddy wanker! This is my spot! Find your own!" he yelled agerily while shaking his little fists. France only glared back before an idea popped into his head and started to smirk._

_"How about this, mon petite lopin? The first to take their love here wins K? And the loser has to kiss a frog!" he proclaimed while holding his hand out. The young nation stared at the hand and thought before reaching up for it and taking it into his own._

_"Deal, frog"_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

At that same field where the grass was a brillant green and the stream still flowed like it did hundreds of years ago stood a blond Frenchman alone at the stream's edge. He held a rose in one hand and was biting the fingernails of the other. A million thoughts raced though his head as his eyes scanned the area for want he dearly hoped his prayers would be answered. After his talk with Italy and Germany he ran to the first place he would guess to go. Maybe, just maybe...he would come...aw who was he kidding. Why in the world would that messy-haired, heavy drinking, insane asylym worthy Brit come here of all-

"France?"

oh...nevermind...

The Frenchman quckly turned an offered the rose to the Brit behind began to speak, just the same time Arthur spoke.

"I love you!"

Both men froze before trying again.

"I love you! Hey, wait! I said it first!"

Damn.

"Admit it England! I said it first!" yelled France as he got close to England and poked his nose roughly. England merely growled in annoyance but stopped to sigh.

"Fine..you said it first. You bloody wanker. Guess I have to kiss the frog now..." the Brit said before smirking. France smiled back before wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist.

"Oui~ Where is this frog I believe?" France innocently asked. England smiled slightly and leaned his face close.

"Oh look, he's one right here..." he whispered before connecting his lips to the Frenchman's. Both stayed connected for a while before pulling away. France smiled a pleased smile and England merely smiled back beofre speaking.

"I guess my frog didn't change...but I like him better this way..."

**END**

BDN: Hell ya! Done!

Britain: Ready the machine Frog!

France: Oui! *starts machine and purple cotton candy pops out*

BDN: *catches candy* So this is your fluff?

Britian and France: *eats Fluff* Yep!

BDN: *nervously takes a bite* Oh...my..GOD...it is good!

**Review**


End file.
